


Jalter Burns a Field and Then Has Sex

by mari_oharas_lemons



Series: The Rock [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Fiction, Other, angry jalter, i mean im not complaining im just confused, jalter kills pierre, pierre fucking dies, the rock - Freeform, why do you guys like this why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Jalter is really really really mad so she goes to a field and burns it and THEN.............For JEANNED'ARCHANGRL (I can't gift this to you unless you have an account! Make one!)
Relationships: Jalter/A rock
Series: The Rock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534448
Comments: 6





	Jalter Burns a Field and Then Has Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For JEANNED'ARCHANGRL
> 
> Where the fuck is the support for this series coming from

“Non!” Jalter was angry with Elisabeth. She really hated Elisabeth. To be fair Jalter was always really angery but she was extra extra witha cherry on top angery this time. Jalter would have burnt Elisabeth to a crisp had it not been for Jeanne. Jalter hated Elisabeth but you know who she realy hated?? Jeanne. For those of you who don’t know, Jeanne was like the good half of Jalter. Jalter was evil so she didn’t like good.  
“Non!” Oof, Jalter was really mad! She walked angrilly down the streets of Hungary (Jalter is in Hungary btw) ((She’s in Hungary because that’s where the Rock is))  
Jalter ranned down the path. She only ran because she was mad. When Jalter got mad, she burnt things. “NON!” Jalter screamed. She lit a man walking by her on fire. “OHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE” The man yelled. The man was Pierre Cockelicone (I think that’s how you spell it? XD). Pierre was the priest who burnt her to death so Jalter hated him.  
“AHHHHHH” Jalter walked away from Pierre. Jalter can you help me?” pierre said. “Non”. said Jalter. She kept walking because she hated him. Pierre died.  
Eventually, Jalter came upon a field. “Oh NON!” Jalter screamed. Jalter wanted to burn the field but she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t do that because of all the rocks that there wased. Jalter was so angry that she even became extra extra with hot fudge and a cherry on top with sprinkles and nuts and whipped cream on top!!  
“LA GROANDAMANT DEW AINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jalter yelled. She burned everything in the field right away. She burned everything except for one rock. “OH NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jalter screamed. She made her way over the ground to go to the rock.  
Now remember how much fire there was??? Well Jalter was really hot because of the fire so she 

GUYS NSFW OMG OMG OMG LEAVE IF YOU CAN’T READ LEMONS >.<

took off her clothes. Now Jalter was naked. OMG! Jalter was really pretty. She had boobs and a privates and short hair that was sometimes long.  
Jalter sat down on a rock. Suddenly though, she gasped! “Oh non!  
Jalter yelled. Jalter yelled that because the rock had made it so she couldn’t get up!!! Jalter was stuck! “Oh non!” Jalter yelled again. This time she yelled it because the rock began to move on her private parts. OMG! “OMG NON!” Jalter yelled. The rock was moving on Jalter’s no-nos!  
Suddenly, something happened. Jalter began to yell “OMG OUI!” She yelled it because the rock found her clitoris! The rock began to move reallg good and suddenly Jalter was coming! She yelled “OMG OUI!!!!!!!!!!”  
After that,J Jalter was happy. She unburnt the field even too! Not Pierre, though, he’s stinky. So Jalter went home and thought “should I go back maybe? Hmm………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Maybe!” And so Jalter was happy

THE END!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You know the thing where I put like a million "..." well I did that in an actual Wattpad story I wrote at age eight that got over 10k reads :-)
> 
> Requests are open! For more Rock stories or just stories in general


End file.
